The present invention relates to a rotary device which is rotated by using magnetic force and the rotary shaft of the device continuously rotates without need of extra force.
A conventional energy output device, such as an electricity power generating device, uses a certain type of fuel such as gas to rotate a part in the device to generate the electricity. However, all the types of the fuels will cause more or less pollution to the environment. It is the price for the rotation of the part of the device. In other words, people use one type of energy to transfer it into the other type of energy, and during the process to make the rotation of the part in the device, the fuel has to be continuously added to maintain a power to rotate the part. The fuel is running out at a speed on the earth and it is necessary to develop a new way to generate the energy we need.
The present invention intends to provide a device that uses magnetic force to continuously rotate the output shaft with an initial force and the rotation of the output shaft provides the energy we need.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a rotary device by using magnetic force and comprising a rotator composed of a first member made of magnetic permeable material and two second members made of magnetic un-permeable material. An output shaft securely extends through the first member which is clamped between the two second members. The output shaft has bevel teeth. The rotator is enclosed by a ring composed of multiple sets of sections, each section has a cylindrical assembly rotatably retained between two side members made of magnetic permeable material. Two mediate members made of magnetic un-permeable material are clamped between the two side members. Each cylindrical assembly comprises a center member made of magnetic permeable material and sandwiched by two outer member made of magnetic un-permeable material. A rod extends through the center member of each cylindrical assembly. A first end of the rod has a crank.
A first fixed disk has a hole for the output shaft extending therethrough and a plurality of first passages are defined radially in the first fixed disk. An activation disk has a passage which has a bevel teeth inner periphery which is engaged with the bevel teeth of the output shaft. A path is defined in a surface of the activation disk. A plurality of first links movably extend through the first passages and a pin is connected to each of the first links. The pins are movably engaged with the path in the activation disk. Each of the first link is pivotally connected a second link which is connected to one of the cranks.
A second fixed disk is mounted to the output shaft on the other side of the rotator. A plurality of second passages are defined radially in the second fixed disk and each second passage has a push rod movably inserted therethrough. A cam member is mounted to the output shaft so as to push a first end of each of the push rods. A second end of each push rods is connected to an end of a block and the other end of the block is pivotally connected to a second end of one of the rods.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a rotary device wherein the output shaft continuously rotates with only an initial force applied to the output shaft. The output shaft is driven by magnetic force caused by the opposite against force between different magnetic polarities.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.